Of Squalo's Hair, a Study
by SeventhSen
Summary: Profesor Xanxus has accepted, in today's lesson, to lecture us on the perilous subject of Squalo's hair through the means of Angsty Reminiscence and Implied Mansex. With the guest appearances of Lussuria, Mammon and Levyathan.


**Title:** Of Squalo's Hair (a Study by Professor Xanxus, esq)

**Author:** Sen

**Pairing:** Xanxus/Squalo

**Rating:** Strong R?

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, which may explain the suspicious lack of mansex in it. And I don't make any money from this fanfiction - it is only a part of my elaborate scheme to take over the world someday.

**Note:_ English is not my main language, so it's always possible that I've made an English mistake somewhere and don't know about it; please feel free to point it/them out if you see one._**

_**Oh, and constructive criticism is more than welcome !**_

Squalo's hair are pretty, Xanxus won't deny it. Only, they've got their annoying side. _Fucking _annoying side.

(_"VOOOOO-"_)

For a long time, it was not annoying but just infuriating. A constant reminder of Squalo's devotion, the proud, fiery swordsman who cut his hand for him, submitted for him – for _nothing_, because his f-the Ninth fucking _lied_ to him and he hadn't got the Vongola blood. Squalo's hair made him want to kill and maim, and the swordsman still complains about the way he always grips them when they fuck.

(_"-OOOIIIIIIIIII"_)

During the Ring Battle, his fight was the only one Xanxus wanted the Varia to lose, and he fucking _laughed _when he thought him dead because Squalo wouldn't know that he did it all for nothing, stupid, devoted shark who'd have died for him – had died for him, in a way (and because Xanxus never shows pain, feels pain, he's only bright rage and pure hate – he has to, no weakness, never show the fuckers they've hit a sore spot). Mammon, Belphegor, Levy, Lussuria, he didn't care. Squalo? The mere thought made him want to _destroy_.

(_"Take that, you _motherfuckers_!!!"_, the voice begins to scream. Xanxus keeps ignoring it.)

Xanxus have never known sadness, anguish or tears – never allowed himself to. It's easiest this way, hurt the world if it hurts you, the kind of philosophy you acquire all too easily when your mom's a single mother in a religious country, and mentally unstable as well. He had first invoked the flame under his mother's blows. The ninth boss of the Vongola had took him in too late to erase that.

("_Stop fighting, you suckeeeeers!!"_)

(And then he had worn the ring and failed and Squalo was alive, and he had known everything all along.)

("_I'll kill youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"_)

... Anyway, back to the hair. Squalo cut them from time to time now, but he likes them long so he keep them that way. Which bring Xanxus back to the "fucking annoying side" part.

Because Squalo

(_"FUCKFUCKFUCKTHIS_HURT_"_)

Is not

(A quick knock, then Lussuria rushes into the room and whine "_Boooss!! Pleaaase! He's deafening! I can't cook in those conditions!"_)

Made for

("_I agree with him_", Mammon says, coming in carried by a gleeful Belphegor. "_I have to calculate my income for today, and it's impossible with this yelling."_

"The prince can't annoy Mammon while he's counting his money if someone's already doing it ~"

"_Please shut him up, boss_ ", Levyathan asks in an humble voice.)

Long hair.

Xanxus' temper finally snaps and he storm out of the room. His subordinates scatters as soon as he leave, knowing far too well that business such as this one have to be settled between Xanxus and his current victim alone.

Squalo is in the bathroom, brushing his wet hair and cursing at it like there is no tomorrow.

Because every morning and evening, every single fucking MORNING AND EVENING, Squalo spend half an hour grooming his hair. EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. _MORNING AND EVENING_. It would be tolerable if the swordsman did it in silence, but like every action he accomplishes, he feels the need to make noise. Lot of it. Squalo does not brush his hair, he fight with them, and the whole Varia is his witness.

"_VOIIIII YOU FUCK-",_ Squalo begin, but Xanxus grabs his hair before he finish and begins dragging him to his room. "What the FUUUCK?? I was just COMBING my HAIR!! What do you want?! Xanxuuuus!! I haven't finish-"

Flattening Squalo against the bed is satisfying, kissing him even more so. Soon, he's finally silent, apart from the rough, desperate sounds he makes against Xanxus' shoulder as he arches and twists under him. Strands of white hair leaves wet kisses on his skin, soft and silk-like when he grips them. They smell good, not like some fucking pansy flowers but something rougher, muskier which only adds to his feverishness. He buries his face in Squalo's throat, leaves a bite marks ("_Xanxuuus, fuck, I'll have to wear high collars noooow")_ and then another to teach the fucking shark that objecting his boss' whim is _not_ a good idea. He's getting close and Squalo too, their breath short and uneven, their hands clasping and grabbing. All coherent thought leave his mind; the swordsman let a rough, strangled sound when he grabs his hair and forcefully kiss him.

Another fucking annoying side to the swordsman's hair, he think one last time before coming, his hands secured in Squalo's white strands.

He's beginning to develop a fucking _hair fetish _now.

**Zi End**


End file.
